Crazy things in high school
by Angel.Baby.Bunny.17
Summary: High school. That is all. Enjoy as the Young Justice crew go through the horrors of high school. From pop quizzes to dances. Will they survive with their lives or drop out and fail? Contains OC's, yaoi and hetero. Rating T for now because they are teens after all. May go up in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Crazy things in High school

Disclaimer(s): I only own my oc's Maxi (ne), Anastasia, Cecilia and anymore that might appear. Young Justice is not mine as well. It belongs to DC and its creators. In later chapters may contain yaoi so haters beware. This universe is AU so blah.

Chapter 1: Cold Mornings and Crazy Drivers

On September tenth, in the early hours of the morning, high school students were getting up to go to school. Nuts to that. It was still dusk. A group of teens stood at a bus stop. Hypothermia was very evident at this point.

"Where the hell is your 'sister' Zatanna?"

Wally West asked through chattering teeth. He was violently shaking from the cold. Zatanna shrugged herself.

"She's grabbing Klarion. Lord knows that she'll make him come today. That boy's whipped. Speak of the devil here they come."

The 'Lord of Chaos' was following a blonde to the bus stop. More like being dragged by the wrist. She had pale skin and blonde hair with red and black highlights. Her eyes were brown as chestnuts. All of the teens were fighting of the frost bite chill with full force. They all bundled up in heavy winter jackets and sweat pants. Connor Kent, seemingly impervious to the cold wore his normal clothes. This consisted of summer apparel. Wally west glared jealously at the man of steel's clone son.

"How are you surviving this? You should be a popsicle!"

He accused him. Connor just shrugged and tapped his sneakers on the sidewalk.

"His metabolism is higher than yours. And you just burn everything."

Wally jumped up fifty feet into the air. Dick Grayson and his adopted brother Tim Drake were walking up behind them. Their other brothers Jason and Damien just walked on by.

"Dudes, don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!"

Wally said, trying to calm his racing heart. His eyes held an accusing look toward the Bat's children.

"And besides…I'm Kid Flash!"

Maxi rolled her eyes.

'_Guys are so immature_'

She thought to herself with a laugh, watching the scene unfold.

"Bet you last three seconds"

Klarion scoffed at Maxi's accusation.

"No Maxi. It's only a millisecond"

Another voice came from nowhere.

"Maxi you dumbass! Where are you?!"

Maxi laughed at the slight Russian-Spanish accent.

"Over here Ana! Glad you could bring yourself and Cecelia."

Anastasia's usually wild hair was in a calm ponytail. Her hair was a platinum blonde. And her eyes were neon blue to match. Cecelia had orange hair with brown bangs. Her eyes were an emerald green. She waved to the others.

Zatanna noted that a portion of the group was missing. Rocket was an exception because she could drive.

"Hey Maxi?"

The blonde looked up from her conversation with the 'Lord of Chaos'.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Where are the others? They're going to miss the bus."

Maxi was about to answer. For more teenagers came into view. All were out of breath.

"Sorry we're late. Got out of the house late."

Then it happened. Loud music only heard in the 'hood' blasted. The group got prepared. Red Tornado just made it and caught up. The bus slammed on its brakes. And the doors opened with a _hiss_. The gang quickly and calmly filed onto the bus. Wally, Zatanna, Jaime and Bart sat in the front. Artemis, Kaldur'ahm and Red Tornado sat in the middle. Connor, Klarion and Maxi sat in the back. The other seats were filled by other students who were sleeping, drinking coffee, eating cereal and or writing. Connor immediately looked around.

"Where's M'gann? Is she skipping today?"

He asked. The bus was already moving. At the next stop M'gann and La'gann both got on the bus. They sat next to the seat containg Connor and the duo began talking.

"That answers your question Connor."

Klarion said pulling out his I-Pod. The black haired male then pulled up his backpack and unzipped it. A furry head popped out and Teekl made her appearance. Connor briefly looked over and blinked. Maxi sighed shaking her head. Teekl mewed and purred as she curled up in Klarion's lap. The bus was currently going way beyond the speed limit and slammed on the breaks. Everyone was jolted forward and Teekl hit the back of the seat in front of them. Teekl hissed at the sensation.

"Sorry 'bout that Teekl."

Maxi said as she picked up the feline. Said cat fell asleep. After his his conversation with M'gann ended Connor began to nod off. Eventually the bus made it to school. All the kids that were sleeping were jolted awake.

"Welcome to Gotham high. Enjoy your day!"

Everyone muttered their 'byes' before getting off the bus. Teekl was on Klarion's shoulder. Maxi popped her spine and followed Connor who yawned. The entire crew met up in the lobby. Everyone got out their schedules. Wally, Maxi,Klarion and Connor had Gym first period. Red Tornado, Kaldur'ahm and Artemis had English. M'gann, La'gann and Zatanna had math. The others had BS classes.

"We're so dead."

Wally said dramatically.

"I'm surprised that no one's said anything about Teekl."

Klarion laughed.

"No one messes with a Lord of Chaos!"

Connor bowed his head.

"Lord knows the chaos you both will cause…. May god help us all."

Teekl hopped on Maxi's head. The bell rang with everyone giving goodbyes and hopes of that they'll survive. They then split up. The gym group got up near the male's locker room. Connor, Wally and Klarion went in leaving Maxi and Teekl to enter the female's locker room.

"Whelp. It's time to get naked. Come on Teekl."

The cat hopped off her head. Maxi found her locker and opened it by a locker combination. She took off her clothes and placed them into the locker. She then put on gym clothes. She tied on her shoes as Teekl licked her paws. Maxi walked out. Teekl followed suite.

"Why do men take forever?"

She asked. Few people were scattered around the gymnasium. Connor and Wally came out. Connor was emotionless. Wally was shaking with excess energy. Klarion came out with a pissed out expression.

"This is so idiotic."

All three others nodded in agreement. Teekl mewed in agreement as well.


	2. Dodge ball memories and Riddles

Disclaimer(s): I only own this universe and my oc's.

Chapter 2: Dodge ball memories and Riddles

At sixth period the entire crew was drained. Luckily it was lunchtime. Rocket came in with coffee. The others were sleepy due to classes and or injured from walking or hectic gym periods. Klarion and Maxi were chatting up a storm. Zatanna and Wally were nearly asleep. Connor and the rest of the crew ate their lunch. Suddenly Teekl's eyes went red. When Klarion got distracted Maxi pulled out her lunch bag from her dismal backpack. What Teekl showed Klarion was the lunch ladies talking smack about the entire student body and a teen loudly complain about how horrible the school's food was. Klarion laughed maniacally. Then the cat's eyes went back to normal. Maxi took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Hey, Klarry? You going to feed Teekl? She looks hungry."

Klarion took out a tiny can of cat food and opened it letting the cat gorge herself. He also took out his own lunch to eat. Cecelia and Anastasia did their homework that was due two days from now. Maxi then pulled out her I-Pod from her backpack and played Angry Birds. Teekl got curious and started swatting at the flying birds. Consequently she kept getting in Maxi's way. Then the dreaded conversation starter happened. Rocket had to say it.

"So…. How is everyone's day so far?"

The entire group turned their heads toward her. Their eyes held a massive glare.

"It was evil and demonic."

Wally whined. He then lifted up his shirt to show his 'wounds'. On his flat stomach were ball shaped red marks.

"Our first day here and guess what we had to play? Dodge ball…. We had to play dodge ball. I failed miserably."

Wally shuddered as memories flowed through his mind.

_ Flash back _

_On the first day after getting into….squads the gang played dodge ball. It seemed that Wally had angered the dodge ball gods. On one team were Klarion, Teekl, Maxi, Connor, and himself. And the rest of the other gym classes were on their side as well. In gym, if you had powers you could use them. People like Klarion and Maxi were limited though because of their sorcery. Once the game began all hell broke loose. Klarion and Maxi dodged like they were pros. Or like people in the Matrix. Connor threw one ball and knocked over two heavy set kids. They were knocked out. Wally had been hit with every ball in sight. He fell on the ground and saw stars. Their class beat the others by a few. Said survivors were Connor, Maxi Klarion and somehow Teekl. Teekl sat on Klarion's shoulder with a contented look. The unlucky ones were carried out by stretchers groaning in pain. Luckily Wally sustained little damage to be removed from school. _

__ End of Flashback__

Wally shook his head, returning to present day. Maxi cracked her spine and stretched. The bell than rang and the gang all scurried out, not wanting to be trampled. Klarion, Teekl, Maxi and the ''Four Robins" _went to__** Psychology 101**_**. **Cecelia, Anastasia and Zatanna left for art. Connor, Artemis, Rocket and Red Tornado went their separate ways to their prospective classes. After getting through hallways that need traffic lights and shoving past the immobile teens, the pack reached their classes.

"Damn hallways. And those teens, can't they learn how to fucking move? "

Jason snarled underneath his breath. Maxi and Klarion sat next to each other. Jason sat all the way in the back next to a window. Dick and Tim sat in the middle row. And Damien sat all the way on the left side of the room. Three seconds later, the bell rang. The class was dead silent. The occasional coughing, sneezing and the shuffling of feet were heard. The door opened revealing their teacher. He walked to the front of the room. He then slammed a folder down onto the desk into the front. After calling attendance down, he wrote his name on the white board. Underneath his name was something that looked like a riddle. The teacher then cleared his throat and spoke.

"Hello Class. This is **Psychology 101**. I am your teacher . I am also known as 'Riddler. Every day I'll put a riddle on the board. If you solve it, you get extra credit. Heaven knows you'll need it later on."

Maxi laughed quietly. Teekl sat next to Klarion in her own little desk. She mewed in greeting. The class gave their own version of sleepy muttered greetings.

"In this class you don't need books. I supply everything. You can use your notes on the tests. Just bring a pencil and three notebooks…. Four, just to be safe. A lot of notes shall be taken. Be glad you don't have to memorize all of it."

All of the students nodded. Jason was already asleep by this point. His music was somewhat loud. Maxi out of curiosity read the riddle on the white board.

'_**A red house is made of red bricks. A blue house is made of blue bricks. And a yellow house is made of yellow bricks. What is a greenhouse made of?**__**'**_

Klarion, Damien, Tim and the rest of the class were dumbfounded. A cricket could be heard as the silence was that loud…well except for Jason's I-Pod. Luckily the riddle's answer was not lost on everyone. Maxine Cory Rice and Richard Grayson knew the answer. The teacher frowned at the silence.

"Well class? Do you have an answer? I'm waiting."

Maxi and Dick raised both raised their hands. The teacher looked up for a moment as if thanking god.

"Yes, the two of you. Give your answers."

Both looked at the other and grinned. Then they replied in a very scary unison

"_**Glass**_"

nodded his approval.

"Very good. Thank goodness for the two of you. At least we have some smart cookies in this class. The rest of you, Learn from these two. Stay after school to learn from them if needed."

The duo looked embarrassed. But their egos swelled up a bit. Maxi's chestnut brown eyes then lit up. She raised her hand. called on her.

"Yes. If I may recall is your name Maxine."

"Yes it is. I liked to be called Maxi though. Maxine is alright with me."

"And do you have something to share with us?"

She nodded vigorously.

"A riddle if I may? '_**I have caused plenty of death but few lived to tell the tale. I existed many years ago… A famous person never caught me…What am I?"**_

The cricket then once returned with a vengeance. The teacher was even silent. Dick strummed his fingers against his desk. Someone in the class had guessed the death of the dinosaurs, to with she shook her head too.

"Give up?"

She asked breaking the silence. Klarion placed his head on his desk with his eyes shut. Eventually the teacher figured it out.

"I will admit Maxi. That was indeed good."

The blonde smirked. Finally someone got the answer.

"What is it then? We are all **dying** to hear it sir."

"The Black Plague."

She nodded as Klarion snored quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own this universe and my oc's Anastasia, Cecelia and Maxine.

Please help by giving criticism, I feel like I need it: D

And now on with the story! Enjoy fellow peeps.

Warning: Contains Yaoi goodness.

Chapter 3: Bus disasters and home lives

After the first day, the crew waited outside for the bus. During the day the temperature went to artic weather and snow was on the ground. Some hoped that this was a pre-Christmas \miracle. Others were none caring at this point. They had waited for three minutes now. A vice-principle came out and apologized for the bus's tardiness. He said that it was on its way.

"Good…Maybe we can actually GO home."

Jason grumbled, shivering as the temperature dipped even farther. Maxi and Klarion used their powers to keep themselves and Ka'gaan and Kaldur'ahm warm. Eventually the entire group was covered in a warm pleasing sensation. The magic would wear off those as if on a timer. The group would then start shaking again. Klarion's eye twitched as he began to pout. On one of the off moments of no heat, the entire group was shaking. Including the once impervious Connor. Finally the loud 'hood' music blasted as the bus drove in at one hundred miles per hour. Their ride home then slammed to a halt and opened its ancient doors. All the teens rushed on. Teekl just made it on time before the doors slammed shut. Before any of the kids could sit down the bus began to move. All the teens then were sent falling down, for they had no grip. And gravity was a bitch to all. Klarion was about to slid in when he fell on the ground. Maxi fell on him. Her face on his chest. As she tried to get up the bus hit a giant speed bump, sending her a little bit forward. Her breasts now were in his face. He struggled to breathe. Throughout all of this Teekl escaped any physical harm and sat in a seat, silently mocking all the other teens. On top of Maxi were the rest of the riders. Slowly one by one everyone got to their seats, saying thanks to any gods up above. Klarion gulped in a fresh breath of air as Maxi got up. Teekl mewed a welcome as Maxi, Klarion and Conner made it to their seat.

"That sucked….We were all going to die."

Klarion complained. He scratched behind his beloved cat's ear getting a loved reaction. He then turned to the blonde right beside him.

"And your boobs are way too huge for mankind too handle."

Maxi rolled her eyes. A blush slowly crept on to Klarion's cheek.

"Not my fault. Everyone on my mom's side has big-"

Connor cut them off.

"I don't need to hear this. I'm taking a nap. Don't talk about sexual things. You perverts."

Screams were heard as the bus swerved out of a possible car crash. After two more possible crashes, and too many heart attacks later (which were happily avoided) everyone got to their stop. As the doors opened, they all ran off. The 'crazy bus' left as fast as it came.

"That was crash."

Bart said calming himself down. Jason and Damien walked up to the group. Both had to not laugh at the ghostly pale looks on their faces.

"By the way…I meant to ask you. Why do you walk to school and home?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. Damien had a 'are you that stupid?' expression on his face.

"You didn't know that the 'crazy bus' had this route?"

Damien said. All shook their heads. Damien snickered.

"Not until today apparently. I wanted to practically kill myself."

Cecelia looked at the watch on her phone. She sighed. Maxi repeated the process.

"I got to go. My parents are waiting for me. Dad's cooking."

Maxi nodded as she straightened herself.

"Same here. Tonight is Wii night. See ya'll later bitches. And Klarion you owe a pencil."

Maxi caught up to Cecelia. The gingersnap haired girl looked at the blonde. Maxi texted on her phone. Cecelia looked at her curiously.

"Hey Maxi? Want to walk home together? I really don't trust this neighborhood at all."

Maxi grinned at the other.

"Sure. You know where I live right?"

The other girl grinned.

Soon all the girls left. Some claiming that they had some shopping to do. Others walked home together. The guys then stood together awkwardly. Tumbleweed soon passed by them.

"So…Anyone want to hang out at Wayne Manor? We'll have a gaming marathon."

Everyone nodded in agreement and left. Eventually the room was bare of any signs of life. After the trek home, Maxi and Cecelia hugged and left for their houses. They lived right across the street from each other. Maxi went to her house after climbing an uphill pathway. She then opened the front door. Then she walked in.

"Dad! Daddy! I'm home!"

She yelled, putting her things away. A blonde haired male came out from the kitchen and hugged his daughter. The male was Damon Matthews.

"Hey honey. How was your day at school?"

Maxi kissed her dad on the cheek.

"It was psychotic and insane. Where's Daddy?"

The male grinned. A twinkle was in his eyes.

"Your father's still at work. He'll be home at dinner time. So what is your school making us buy for your education this time? And just to let you know your grandfathers are coming over as well."

Maxi handed her father a list of things she needed for school. Her father nodded approvingly. He ruffled his daughter's hair and kissed it.

"Why don't you go relax for a bit? I'll call you down to help me make dinner. I'll probably burn the house down without your help."

Maxi laughed at her father.

"You're lucky to have two people who can cook in this house."

He laughed himself.

_ Cecelia _

After hugging Maxi, Cecelia walked into her own house. As soon as she walked in, her eardrums were being attacked. By what? By Bon Jovi of course. Her father was in the kitchen singing along with the CD he had playing.

"Hey Dad! Is Papa going to be home soon?"

As soon as she said that, she was lifted up. A squeak came out of her mouth.

"Erik… Put our child down."

Edward Nygma, the teacher at Gotham high said coming out of his sanctuary. He wore a white apron that said 'I'm music's bitch'. Erik put her down.

"Hey handsome."

He said pecking a kiss on the male's lips. Cecelia giggled. The brunette shook his head, a smile was gracing it.

"So did my Eddy enjoy his day?"

And that's when Cecelia took her leave. She loved her dads to death but sometimes things got out of hand. Her parents were still in the fooling around/having sex whenever they can moment. After placing her bags onto her bed she turned on her CD player. **Mumford & Sons **were the choice of the day. After rocking out, Cecelia went down to the living room. On the love seat were her dads, cuddling happily. They were watching **COPS. **She smiled at the choice of show then and joined them. She sat on the couch.

"So what redneck is in trouble this time?"

She asked curiously as the beginning part of the show started.

Erik Maxis, partner of Edward Nygma and father of Cecelia Esmeralda Nygma grinned. He was also the music teacher.

"Show just started. Probably a guy is selling drugs to a undercover cop. Or is buying them from a nark. Or are in high speed chases."

Eric and Edward both grinned.

"You forgot the fights and domestic violence reports."

Edward said with a grin. Popcorn was made and the trio watched their show. At the Rice-Matthews home a Wii tournament went on. With Alan Scott, Sam and Todd were kicking the others asses.


End file.
